Hidden Heart
by Alyxzia
Summary: ** The Final Chapter Is Finally Here **
1. Disagreement

Hidden Heart.  
  
By Rachel's Angel  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine so far. TLW characters are just borrowed for a little while.  
  
© Rachel's Angel 2002.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Should I smile because we're friends, or cry because that's all we'll ever be?"  
  
  
  
Part 1.  
  
"Marguerite, get back here!" Roxton shouted through the jungle. "Damn that woman" He added as he strode through the undergrowth in a futile attempt to catch up with her.  
  
"Just leave me alone". Came back Marguerite's answer. Clear as a bell, Roxton could hear the unbridled anger in each word.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry ok". Roxton called, his voice softening.  
  
Suddenly Marguerite appeared between some trees. Her eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"This time you're gone too far". She hissed at him.  
  
'Madder than a cut snake'. Roxton thought running his eyes over her body. The way she held herself enchanted him. Never before had he met such a woman. Marguerite was everything he could ever have dreamed of plus more. And now that she was angry, Roxton could feel by the burning in his chest that he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. Even more than the Grey mare he'd fallen in love with when he was 16.  
  
"Don't look at me like that". Marguerite snapped noticing his roving eyes over her slim body.  
  
Roxton jerked himself back to the present. Looking at the furious woman he smiled.  
  
"I really am sorry Marguerite. I didn't mean to make you made". Roxton said kindly.  
  
"Like hell you didn't". Marguerite turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Roxton was pleased that she was now heading in the opposite direction that they had been heading before. As his apologizing had failed, it relieved him that she was at least going to go back to the treehouse, not spend the night out in the jungle.  
  
After trailing her for a while Roxton decided to try again.  
  
"Marguerite".  
  
"I don't want to hear it". Marguerite was still angry.  
  
"I am sorry".  
  
"I don't want to hear it". Marguerite quickened her pace. Roxton easily kept up with her.  
  
"We have to talk". Roxton told her.  
  
"No we don't". Marguerite shot back.  
  
"Yes, we do".  
  
"Well I don't want to".  
  
"Do you always have to be so stubborn?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because".  
  
"Because is not an answer".  
  
"It is now".  
  
Trying to talk to Maguerite when she was mad was like banging your head on a brick wall. Nothing is gained but a headache.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Roxton slackened off his pace and followed her back to the treehouse.  
  
Marguerite was stonily silent in the elevator with him. John let her step out first then he watched her walk to her room.  
  
Veronica walked over in time to see Marguerite walk away looking furious.  
  
"What are you arguing about now?" Veronica asked with a sigh. Marguerite and Roxton's arguments were common occurrences in the treehouse.  
  
"A comment I made that she took wrong". Roxton told her with a roll of his eyes for added effect.  
  
Veronica smiled knowingly.  
  
"I see. Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"Love some". Roxton replied following the blonde into the kitchen area.  
  
"Just let her cool off before you try talking to her again". Veronica advised.  
  
"I will, don't you worry. I don't want to lose another battle with her in the mood she's in right now".  
  
Together Veronica and Roxton sat out on the balcony to wait for the other explorers to arrive home from fossicking for medicinal plants that they were getting short on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED? 


	2. The Comment

NB. I'm making most of my information up. I know nothing about herbs that will cure certain things, and in what country they grow in – I know that Willowbark is in Australia but I don't know if it is anywhere else. Temperature I measure in ° degrees Celsius.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2. The Comment.  
  
Marguerite paced the length of her room over and over again. She was still so mad at Roxton from earlier that afternoon.  
  
"Why does he make me feel like that all the time?" Marguerite asked herself. She always felt weak at the knees whenever Roxton looked at her. Her heart skipped a beat whenever he gave her that cute half smile of his.  
  
What Roxton had said in all actual fact really wasn't that bad but at the time it was all wrong. Marguerite had been in a vicious mood all morning. She felt awful and Roxton had rubbed her up the wrong way ending up with her losing it.  
  
***  
  
Marguerite had been sitting on the rocks beside the pond dangling her feet into the cool water. She was trying to relax but it wasn't working because of the constant interruptions. First it had been Veronica waking her up early as she searched for one of her misplaced knives. Then Malone had accused her of taking one of his quills.  
  
Not wanting to see anyone else that morning Marguerite had taken herself down to the pond. The cool water was nice and she her leaned her head back against another rock. The day was heating up as summer rose its head announcing to the explorers that it was becoming the hot season.  
  
"My my, don't we look cheery today?" Roxton had joked as he sauntered towards her.  
  
Marguerite opened her eyes to glare at him. "Leave me alone Roxton". She said smoothly at him.  
  
"It's nice to see you to". Roxton said to her.  
  
Marguerite looked away from the handsome man standing beside her.  
  
"There's some work for you to do when you come back to the treehouse". Roxton said lightly. "You won't break any nails".  
  
That comment did not go down well with Marguerite who did not feel 100% in the first place.  
  
"Go away Roxton". Marguerite yelled at him before leaping to her feet and walking away.  
  
***  
  
Marguerite stopped with her pacing and sat down on her bed. Wishing that she could turn back the time, she wished that she had not been so irrational that afternoon. Roxton had only been teasing her yet she'd completely flown off the deep end probably ruining their blossoming friendship forever.  
  
Allowing herself to lie down onto her side Marguerite did something she had not done in a long time. Cry. Silently the tears streaked her cheeks. Before she could cry anymore she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
That evening Veronica and Roxton set to organizing dinner. Since the weather had become hotter they liked to eat cold meals. Tonight's meal was going to be dried Raptor meat served with vegetables and fruit for desert. Challenger and Malone entered the kitchen looking somewhat disheveled.  
  
"You added too much sulfur". Challenger was saying.  
  
"I did not". Malone defended himself. "You handed me the spoon. You put the sulfur on the spoon".  
  
"I asked you to check it". Challenger replied.  
  
"I did. It was level". Malone washed up before handing the towel and soap to Challenger.  
  
"I'll have to recheck all the measurements. I must have left one out somewhere". Challenger looked hungrily over at the food on the table then around at the explorers standing in the kitchen, noticing that they were one short.  
  
"Where's Marguerite?" Malone asked voicing Challenger's thoughts.  
  
Roxton was about to walk towards the lower level where the bedrooms were but Veronica held out an arm, halting him.  
  
"I'll get her". Veronica said quietly.  
  
The three men were sitting down at the table when Veronica reappeared without Marguerite.  
  
"Marguerite not eating with us?" Challenger asked with raised eyebrows. It was common knowledge that the heiress liked her food and very rarely skipped meals.  
  
"She says she's not feeling well". Veronica explained. "I'll take her down some later".  
  
Roxton wondered if he'd really upset her that much that afternoon.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Fever

Part 3. Fever.  
  
The next day it was nearly lunchtime before Roxton realized that he still hadn't seen Marguerite. They had decided to let her sleep in that morning for peace in the house if for anything. The day had dawned bright and clear. The weather was heating up. Already it was about 32 degrees and there was still the possibility that it could get hotter still.  
  
Malone and Challenger were out on a mineral hunt. Veronica was refilling the water and Roxton had just finished his bath after chopping wood.  
  
Roxton walked through the treehouse in bare feet. His hair still wet from the pond clung to his head dripping down his back. He hesitated momentarily at Marguerite's room. The cloth she used as a door hung before him waiting to be pushed aside. Taking a deep breath Roxton entered the room.  
  
Sunlight streamed in through gaps in the wall. Marguerite lay on the bed, which was nothing unusual. Then Roxton noticed how still restless she was. He moved over to be beside the bed. Looking down at her Roxton's eyes took in how pale her face was and the beads of sweat on her skin. Quickly he brushed a hand gently over her forehead and felt the fever raging inside her body. Marguerite's breathing was shallow and fast.  
  
In one swift movement he lifted Marguerite's body off her bed and carried her into Veronica's room. Veronica's room was the one that did not get as much sun as the other rooms. It was also slightly cooler than anywhere else was.  
  
Leaving Marguerite for no more than a minute, Roxton shouted from the balcony for Veronica to come up before grabbing a bowl of water and a cloth from the kitchen.  
  
He was wiping the cool cloth over Marguerite's face when Veronica walked in.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Veronica was asking as she entered her own room. Then she saw Marguerite lying on her bed.  
  
"It's cooler in here. There's no sun". Roxton said not looking up from what he was doing.  
  
"Never mind that". Veronica told him as she took a look at Marguerite. "She's burning up". Veronica said as she felt Marguerite's forehead.  
  
"I know". Roxton agreed.  
  
Veronica looked into Marguerite's eyes and felt her pulse. "Her eyes are normal, pulse is a little weak".  
  
Marguerite stirred a little and tried weakly to pull away from Veronica's hands.  
  
"Hey, you're alright". Veronica soothed her as Marguerite settled back down. Tuning to Roxton she said, "Keep doing that. I'll make up some tea to try bring her fever down".  
  
Roxton smoothed back Marguerite's unruly hair from her face as Veronica left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Malone trudged wearily along behind Challenger. In his opinion they had plenty of minerals plus the herbs they had found, but Challenger still wasn't satisfied.  
  
"We can never have too many herbs, Malone". Challenger said in his teacher's voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know". Malone teased stopping momentarily to wipe sweat from his brow. It was days like this that he wished he had a hat like Roxton.  
  
"How much further do you want to go?" Malone asked.  
  
Challenger didn't answer. He didn't appear to have even heard the question. The red haired man was crouched down looking closely at the bark at the base of a tree.  
  
"What have you found?" Malone asked kneeling down beside him.  
  
"This, my friend is a spy…". Challenger paused realizing that Malone would not have any idea what he was talking about if he used the scientific name. "Basically its called Willowbark. It's used for lowing fevers. We're running out of it back home".  
  
"Home". Malone smiled. They had all come to call the treehouse home now.  
  
"Let's go home". Challenger decided as he placed as much bark as he could into his bag, not knowing how much the bark was needed back 'home'.  
  
~*~  
  
More coming soon. 


	4. Admission Of Love

Part 4. Admission of Love.  
  
Night was beginning to fall. Marguerite's condition had not changed greatly. Roxton and Veronica sat beside her holding wet cloths to her feverish skin.  
  
"She'll be all right Roxton". Veronica was telling the hunter. "We just have to keep doing this until her fever breaks".  
  
Roxton looked up at the young woman sitting beside him. His rich brown eyes filled with concern for the woman he loved.  
  
"I know. But it's this waiting". Roxton said.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Veronica more stated than asked.  
  
"Yes". Roxton's answer was faint but audible. Louder her said, "Yes, I lover. But I don't know if she feels the same way".  
  
Veronica looked at him. How could a man of his experiences, a man who had a whole wall full of hunting trophies and medallions for his horseback riding skills, be so blind when it came to love?  
  
"She loves you. More than anything". Veronica assured her.  
  
"Then why won't she admit it?" Roxton asked.  
  
"For a smart man you really can be rather dumb". Veronica said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"What's that s'posed to mean?" Roxton was surprised at Veronica's laughter.  
  
"When Marguerite looks at you, I don't know, there's something in her eyes. Her look says it all". Veronica said.  
  
"It's called hatred. You've heard her say it many times". Roxton said his voice faltering as if he wanted to believe what Veronica was saying to him, but didn't trust it.  
  
"It's not hatred. It's love, passion, whatever you want to call it". Veronica said to him. "Marguerite hides her heart to protect herself".  
  
"I would never hurt her. I know in the past..." Roxton trailed off.  
  
"In the past she has trusted and been betrayed. She's hiding from the feelings she feels for you because she is afraid of being hurt again".  
  
With that Veronica took the cloths and water out to get another cold batch leaving Roxton alone with Marguerite.  
  
Gently with his fingers, Roxton brushed back some of Marguerite's stray hair off her face. Her pale skin showed up the circles under her eyes.  
  
As Roxton ran his fingers through her tangles she rolled onto her side. Lifting one hand unconsciously, she closed her slim fingers around one of Roxton's fingers.  
  
Roxton shivered at the touch. He could feel the heat in her hand on his.  
  
"I love you Marguerite". Roxton said to her. "I love you. 


	5. Downhill

Part 5. Downhill.  
  
Quick rasping breathing often broken by short, sharp groans drew Roxton into the land of the living. He'd thought that the sounds were part of his dream but than as he woke up he realized that it was no dream.  
  
Forcing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, Roxton fumbled with the hurricane lamp sitting beside him on the bedside table.  
  
"Damn". He hissed as the lamp refused to light. The sounds, which he now knew were coming from Marguerite, continued.  
  
Time dragged, feeling more like hours than mere seconds, until finally the lamp burst into controlled flame.  
  
Now Roxton was able to look at the lady lying before him in the light.  
  
Marguerite was soaked with sweat. Even without touching her, Roxton could feel the heat radiating from her. Her groans indicated that she was in pain.  
  
"It's okay, Marguerite. You'll be okay". Roxton told her, more to reassure himself. He was shocked to see how much Marguerite had gone downhill since he'd fallen asleep.  
  
Roxton was relieved to see that she was conscious. Quickly he pulled back the sheet-covering Marguerite. Her restlessness had tangled her legs in it and he knew that if she felt herself trapped, surely Marguerite would panic.  
  
"Mmm Rrrrr". Marguerite tried to say something but the words wouldn't form.  
  
"Shhh". Roxton hushed her gently as he wiped her face, neck and arms down with a wet cloth.  
  
Marguerite lay still for a moment before beginning to thrash about in the bed.  
  
"I'll get help". Roxton told her as he bolted for the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Veronica, wake up".  
  
Veronica awoke to Roxton shaking her. She was sleeping in Marguerites room.  
  
"Roxton, huh?" Veronica asked sleepily.  
  
"Marguerite's really bad". Roxton managed to tell her before bolting back to where his love lay.  
  
That instantly woke Veronica completely. In an instant she was on her feet and running to where Marguerite lay.  
  
"Get Challenger". Veronica ordered as soon as she took one look at Marguerite. Roxton didn't want to leave the room but when he saw the worried look in Veronica's eyes he quickly exited.  
  
Veronica did a quick examination of Marguerite before doing as Roxton had been. Expertly she held the cool wet cloth on the back of Marguerite's neck even with her relentless tossing and turning.  
  
"Holy crackers"  
  
Hearing Malone's voice, Veronica knew that Roxton was back with the others.  
  
"Her fever's skyrocketed. Roxton, you and Malone go down to the lake and bring back as much water as you can. The deep end is the coldest...you're the strongest Roxton so go". Veronica didn't break her speech as she told Roxton why he had to go before he could even object. "Mix up more Willowbark tea". Veronica added to Challenger as soon as Roxton and Malone had left. 


	6. Delusion

Part 6. Delusion.  
  
Veronica and Challenger laid cold cloths on Marguerite's skin, changing them before they could become warm. Roxton and Malone carted water until every barrel and bowl was full. Veronica then sent Challenger and Malone back to bed so that they would be able to take the second shift.  
  
The cold water from the pond seemed to be helping a little. Marguerite still was very restless and eventually she slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
Roxton allowed one single tear to make a track down his tanned cheek. Veronica knew that she could say nothing to make the hunter feel reassured that everything really was going to be all right.  
  
The night dragged ensuring that all the residents of the treehouse were nearing exhaustion the following morning. Although they each had the time to have a sleep none of them found that sleep would come to them. Worry was on the top of their minds. They had dealt with various illnesses during their time in the jungle but nothing like this. It was times like these that they all remembered how knowledgeable old Summerlee had been. Difficult times were made more difficult without the wise grey haired man.  
  
The sun rose over the jungle promising for another scorcher. The mercury rising nearly faster than the sun. Roxton sat by Marguerites bedside. He held yet another cool cloth to her face. All night he had been almost too scared to sleep in fear that her condition would change, causing him to miss something.  
  
A soft groan or sigh escaped from Marguerite's lips. Roxton startled at the sound after being in the quiet for so long, looked up at her face. Marguerite's eyes were open but they were glazed over. Roxton became worried when marguerite began talking in a voice that was not her own.  
  
"We will never be together". Marguerite was saying, her voice low. "Friends is all we'll be. Don't you understand?"  
  
Roxton didn't know whether to think she was talking in delirium or to him. Waving a hand before her eyes to scared him that she did not react at all. 


	7. Part 7

Part 7.  
  
"It was a hallucination". Challenger later explained to Roxton.  
  
"But what if it meant something?" Roxton was shaken that he'd heard Marguerite tell him that they would never be more than friends. He'd been thinking lately that maybe, just maybe Marguerite would allow him to really prove how much he was head over heels in love with her.  
  
"It meant nothing, Roxton". Veronica agreed with Challenger.  
  
"Guys, something's happening".  
  
Malone's voice broke in before they would continue their conversation. On the bed Marguerite stirred once again opening her eyes.  
  
"She's delusional again". Veronica said noticing the vacant expression, the green eyes unfocused on anything.  
  
Her face devoid of any emotion Marguerite began talking.  
  
"I don't understand why we're even having this conversation. No, don't talk back at me! You think I care? As if, you are nothing". Marguerite paused, then her voice dropped a few notches. "It's your fault. She'd still be alive if you hadn't been so bloody pig headed. Listen to yourself, always shifting the blame onto me. Well not this time! You killed her. I will never for give you!" Marguerite's eyes closed as she went back to sleep, but not before the other explorers noticed the solitary tear running down her temple. Gently Roxton touched his finger to the tear, wiping it away.  
  
"I wonder what she was talking about". Malone thought out loud. He tried to think back to issues in London involving a death linked to Marguerite somehow. Nothing came instantly to mind.  
  
"I wonder who died". Veronica added.  
  
"Must have been someone close, she was crying". Malone said. "You have any idea?" Malone pointed his question towards Roxton.  
  
"Not off the top of my head". Roxton told him, and then he looked down at Marguerite who was asleep once again. "She's still burning up".  
  
"We'll keep up the cold compresses and try to get her to drink some water or tea". Challenger put in. "It'll have to break soon"  
  
Veronica turned to go out the door. "I'll get some breakfast ready".  
  
"I'll help you". Malone scooted off after her. Challenger also left so Roxton was alone again with Marguerite.  
  
"Baby you have to fight this". Roxton told her. "Would you mind if I called you Baby? I hope not, and if so then you have to wake and tell me yourself". Roxton picked up one of Marguerite's slender hands. He looked at it, tears nearly blinding his eyes. Her hands were so pale, so delicate. They looked so fragile like they'd shatter into a million pieces if dropped. With his pointer finger he traced lines down over each of her knuckles to her fingertips. The nail was smooth and tapered to a gently curve at the end. She'd always been so picky about keeping he nails in good order.  
  
"Fight it Marguerite and come back, back to me". Roxton looked down at her face. She looked peaceful enough, but he couldn't be completely sure. "I love you Marguerite. I love you". 


	8. Part 8

Part 8.  
  
I love you.  
  
Did she hear right? Was that really Roxton telling her that he loved her? Marguerite forced herself to try to stay conscious, although she hadn't yet tried to open her eyes. She' could feel someone holding her hand. The toughened skin definitely felt like Roxton. Then a wave of blackness washed over her.  
  
Marguerite tried to fight it, tried to open her eyes to tell Roxton that she loved him too but the darkness was to thick. She felt herself slipping.  
  
Seconds before totally succumbing to unconsciousness Marguerite gathered all her limited energy and slightly squeezed Roxton's hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Roxton was sure that he'd felt Marguerite squeeze his hand but she he spoke to her she gave no response. He looked into one of her eyes noticing that she was unconscious.  
  
"I wasn't imaging it". He told himself out loud.  
  
"Imagining what?" Challenger asked from behind starting Roxton in the process.  
  
"Marguerite squeezed my hand. Only softly, but I'm sure of it". Roxton half expected Challenger not to believe him.  
  
"That's a great sign". Challenger smiled. "Her fever must be pretty close to breaking soon. I brought some tea. You should make her drink some".  
  
Roxton had become quite capable at forcing fluids down Marguerite's throat. He knew exactly where to position a second spoon near Marguerite's back teeth to prevent her from clamping her jaw shut. The rest of the process was easy.  
  
Half a cup later Roxton was satisfied that Marguerite would not be dehydrating any time soon.  
  
Nothing changed that afternoon. Malone was sitting in with Marguerite so Roxton would get some sleep.  
  
"I've figured it out Marguerite. The person you were talking about earlier". Malone told the unconscious woman. "I know I never really hit it off with you, maybe because we're so different, or because you're so damn opinionated. But I won't say anything to Roxton, or to anyone. Not even to Veronica".  
  
Malone hoped so much that Marguerite would get better fast. This was all taking its toll on Roxton. He'd put his heart out for all to see how much he loved this woman.  
  
"Fight it Marguerite. You and Roxton really deserve to be together. He'd never hurt you, you know. Nothing like before would ever happen to you again".  
  
Malone went quiet as he placed another cloth on Marguerites forehead.  
  
"I won't write any of the finer details in my book, you can be sure that no one will read about it when we got back". Malone added.  
  
Suddenly his eyes widened. He felt it too. Marguerite weakly squeezed his hand. He was sure he was not imagining it. It really happened.  
  
"Veronica". Malone called her in to tell her.  
  
Expertly Veronica checked Marguerite's vital signs.  
  
"Her fever is breaking. She's going to be all right". 


	9. The End

Part 9.  
  
Roxton fell asleep holding Marguerite's hand later that day.  
  
"John". A soft voice drifted into his mind. "John".  
  
Roxton opened his eyes. He wasn't imagining it. Marguerite was awake. Sleepily she blinked then focused her green eyes on his face.  
  
"You're awake". Roxton said.  
  
"Yeah". Marguerite agreed softly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Not good". Marguerite told him.  
  
"We've all been so worried". Roxton said.  
  
"But you the most". Marguerite started more than asked.  
  
"Now what would make you think that?" Roxton objected with a grin betraying his words.  
  
"I heard you. Heard you say that, that you love me". Marguerite's eyes sparked with hope.  
  
"Dreaming were you?" Roxton kidded.  
  
"Be serious". Marguerite yawned.  
  
"All right. It's true. Marguerite, I love you". Roxton calmly said.  
  
"Really?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"With all my heart". Roxton admitted. "But what about you?"  
  
"I love me too". Marguerite said seriously.  
  
"No, I mean do you love me?" Roxton asked her.  
  
"Why do you even have to ask me that?" Marguerite asked him. "Roxton, I love you so much".  
  
"It's just while you were sick…". Roxton trailed off.  
  
"Oh no, what did I say?" Marguerite asked as her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Where shall I start?" Roxton teased as Marguerite closed her eyes after yawning again. She settled down to rest more while Roxton told her about the past few days.  
  
The End. 


End file.
